


99 problems

by osakiss



Series: logan's distress in school [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Frustration, Gen, Neurodivergent Logic | Logan Sanders, Non-binary character, non-binary Logan Sanders, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakiss/pseuds/osakiss
Summary: Logan is tired of people using them for their academic prowess.
Series: logan's distress in school [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546909
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	99 problems

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with that angst  
> im updating never good enough after this so good fuckin luck hA

Logan stared at their screen in annoyance. Two new messages, both asking them for answers on the Honors Literature homework. Natasha was asking just to compare her answers to theirs, _as if I’m some kind of answer key but okay_ , but Mary was asking to literally copy it. 

“Can I see your homework for Honors Lit?” they mocked out loud. Sick and tired of this. Why be in an Honors class if you’re unable to do your own work? Frustrating, so frustrating. Logan just wanted to take credit for their own work, wanted the teacher to see how bright _they_ were. Constantly fumbling over their words in discussions during class, being unable to communicate their thoughts properly during those moments didn’t help their case. They desperately wanted praise from their literature teacher. Logan just wanted to be acknowledged. But in order for that to happen, their ideas had to clearly be theirs and be original. Sadly, those two just wanted to take credit for Logan’s ideas.

It was tiring! So tiring. Working hard to figure things out, especially considering their mental disorders, and then coming up with creative ideas and evidence that supports all of it. The tiny subtext only they were able to pick up on, and using it to further prove their point. It made Logan so proud of themself. Only for all of that to be washed away because two of their ‘friends’ were too lazy to think for themselves. Logan doubted those two were truly even their friends as all they ever did was ask for answers, not talking to Logan much outside of that. It was all answers for school work. Their intellect was always being used by others. It was the only thing they were useful for after all. Remus was friends with them though, hence why Logan even dealt with it. Those three were good friends, and the last thing they wanted was for that to be ruined because of them and their refusal to comply. But god, Logan hated every single bit of it. They always considered telling them to fuck off, but went for staying quiet instead. 

Natasha especially. She was always so rude during Algebra. Logan was telling her what was going on as she said previously she struggled with it, or sometimes they would simply be telling themselves what was going on to get a better grasp on the subject as that was how they learned, and she would them to shut up. That would forever piss Logan off. 

Logan honestly felt like a spare friend to Remus, another reason they would stay silent during discussions with those two. There are funnier people, more attractive people, and kinder people than Logan. All Logan is good for is answers on assignments. This feeling of worthless propels them to stay quiet, quiet, very quiet. It felt like suffocation.

Back to what Logan was originally pissed about. Spiraling in anger would do nothing for them. Logan was gonna send them the answers no matter what, for guilt always felt stronger than anger for them. But the petty side of them was not going to allow it to be that easy. _Copy and paste? Try that with a screenshot._

All their hard work would be lost. Their originality, their time and effort, for nothing. Only for someone to take credit and pretend it was their own ideas. Even if Logan knew the truth, even if Remus did as well, the teacher didn’t and she was the one grading them. It felt hopeless, and Logan wanted to cry from frustration.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a fuckin mess from start to finish  
> my own damn head hurts after writing this ew


End file.
